


Stealing Drinks and Swapping Spit

by happy29



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Steve steals Danny's drink.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ERamos9696](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/gifts).



> With all of the season finale stories popping up, I needed something refreshing. So after referring a new drink to a fellow fan, this story happened. Light and fluffy.

“What is… _what_ is that you’re drinking?” Steve asked from the driver’s seat of the Camaro, eyes fixated on the plastic cup Danny held in his left hand. It was filled with a creamy concoction that Steve was fairly certain was not regular milk. What looked like caramel and chocolate syrup was  drizzled across the top, which then ran down the inside of the plastic cup and pooled at the bottom, swirling together to cover the bottom of the green straw sticking out of the lid.

Danny turned his gaze from staring out the window at the passing scenery to his partner eye-balling his cold drink. “It’s a…”

Steve didn’t give Danny a chance to finish and startled him by swiftly swiping it out of his lose grasp.

_“Hey!”_ Danny yelled lunging for his drink the best he could, only to be stopped short by the seat belt digging into his right shoulder and Steve’s palm pressed into his chest. _“Give that back!”_

Steve brought the cup towards his nose and inhaled the scent. “I smell coconut.”

Danny sat back in his seat dumbfounded that his drink had been snagged so efficiently by the former Navy SEAL.

“And chocolate.” Steve sniffed the lid again. “Caramel too. God this looks, delicious.” He held the drink in his left hand towards the window and raised his eyebrows at Danny.

“Don’t you _dare,”_ Danny warned. Steve took a swig anyway and Danny rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. “For future reference, would you please refrain from yanking things out of my hands? You Neanderthal. It’s my drink. Emphasis on the _my_.”

Steve smiled wide and swallowed the mouthful he stole from the cup. He closed his eyes as he handed the cup back to Danny. “That is the most wonderful thing I’ve ever had pass through my lips.”

_“Really?”_ Danny questioned with a smirk. "Huh?" He slammed a hand onto the dash as Steve veered into the other lane. “Hey! Yo eyes on the road, you animal!” Danny slapped Steve’s thigh to get his attention, thankful his drink had a lid and it didn’t slosh over the rim. “Pay attention, would ya?”

“Sorry,” Steve replied sheepishly. He eyed Danny’s cup once more and Danny moved it to his other hand away from Steve’s reach.

“No.” Danny said with a stern look and shook his finger at him. He glanced at his cup and cringed, his face contorting. “You got spit on my straw.”

Steve gaped at Danny with an open mouth. “You kiss me all the time and you have a problem with _my_ spit on _your_ straw?”

Danny opened his mouth to respond and instantly shut it.

Steve nodded in silent victory.

“It’s a coconut milk mocha macchiato from Starbucks if you want one of your own.” Danny said before taking a long drink and swallowing it with a satisfied expression crossing his features.

“That’s a mouthful of tongue twisting words,” Steve replied trying to burn the name of the drink into his memory for future reference.

“Here.” Danny relented and pushed the cup in front of Steve’s face. “You’ll never remember the name of it on your own.” He grinned wide and flashed Steve one of his killer smiles. “Besides, I guess I really don’t mind swapping spit with you.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first chapter was so much fun, i thought I'd add a second. Enjoy!

Danny knocked on the glass door of Steve’s office as he scrolled through a recent message from Grace. He glanced up as he pushed through the door and noticed Steve moving abruptly behind his desk. “Yo,” Danny called out as he sent Grace a quick reply to her latest text. “Haven’t seen you all morning. What have you been up to?”

Steve dropped something in his trash can under his desk while Danny’s attention was drawn back into his phone with another message from his daughter. “God, she’s relentless,” he mumbled as he typed on the screen and then discarded the phone into his pants pocket finally giving Steve his full attention.

Steve had his mouth full of something and attempted to swallow it without being noticed but failed miserably, choking on the contents in his mouth.

Danny looked around for a paper towel or napkin, anything to clean up the fluid that shot out of Steve’s mouth when he gagged. “You okay?”

Steve nodded, his eyes turning red and watering profusely as he tried to cough the liquid out of his lungs. “Went down the wrong pipe,” he choked out.

Danny scanned Steve’s desk and found no coffee cup, water bottle or anything with an edible drink in it anywhere. “What were you drinking?” Danny asked curiously.

“Nothin’,” Steve said as he began typing on his laptop, avoiding eye contact with the blond detective.

Danny advanced further into the office allowing the glass door to fall shut behind him. He eyed Steve suspiciously who still had not made eye contact with him. “You’re drinking another one, aren’t you?”

Steve refused to look at Danny but rather continued typing on his keyboard. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Daniel.”

“Uh huh.” Danny folded his arms across his chest and stood his ground. “What are you working on, Steve?”

“Reports, Danny.” Steve’s eyes darted quickly back and forth between his laptop screen and Danny as the blond began advancing towards his desk. “Do you need something or are you just here to pester me?”

Danny rounded the corner of Steve’s desk quicker than the SEAL had anticipated he could even move. Steve slammed the laptop shut so Danny couldn’t see what was on the screen.

“Actually, I came in to ask if you wanted to grab some lunch. I haven’t seen you all morning, but I guess that’s because you’ve been in and out of the office.” Danny stood behind Steve and began to massage his shoulders, digging his thumbs into the tense muscles surrounding Steve’s shoulder blades.

Steve relaxed into his partner’s touch and sighed with content, nodding that Danny had guessed correctly about him being gone part of the morning. “That feels really good.” Steve closed his eyes and leaned forward a bit in his chair allowing Danny better access to his back. In one swift motion, Danny released his firm grasp on Steve’s shoulders and snagged the trash can from beside Steve’s knees, moving promptly to the opposite side before the SEAL could stop him or steal it back.

Danny peered into the trash can and looked at Steve with disapproval. “What do we have here?” He pulled out the most recent plastic cup that still had ice inside of it. He counted the cups in the trash. Knowing that the cleaning crew emptied their trash every night, he knew these were recent drinks. He looked at Steve in disbelief, eyes squinting into thin slits, laugh lines emerging around his blue eyes. “You’re on your third one _already_?”

Steve’s shoulders dropped and he rubbed his hands on his tan cargo pants. “I can’t help it. They're so scrumptious. The perfect blend of creamy sweetness.”

“And made out of coconut milk,” Danny stated matter of fact.

Steve merely shrugged and reopened his laptop to do some actual work this time. “Yeah? So what? It has to be better for you than regular milk.”

Danny stared in wonder at his partner’s ignorance. “You do know what too much of anything coconut will do to you right?”

Steve made a face as if Danny had lost his marbles and was merely babbling. He started to wave a dismissive hand in Danny’s direction, but promptly pushed it into his stomach as it gurgled loudly.

Danny snickered. “Forget lunch.” He turned and pulled open the glass door. “You live on this island most of your life and you don’t know that taking in too much coconut will run right through you.” Danny glanced back at his partner. “You’re absolutely right, Steve. You have some major control issues.”

“ _It’s all your fault!”_ Steve hollered as the glass door fell shut behind Danny. He twisted in his seat uncomfortably as his stomach churned into knots.

Danny stopped in his tracks and turned on his heels, shoving the door open. He jabbed a finger into his own chest as he approached the desk and Steve’s miserable looking form. “My fault?” he questioned aloud.

“Yes.” Steve shook his head, trying to hide his discomfort. “You’re the one who introduced the drink to me in the first place with its tongue twisting name and beautiful milky white color drizzled with chocolate and caramel. So, yes, I blame you. It’s _your_ fault.”

“First off, you animal, you _stole_ it from me. Plain and simple, snatched it right out of my left hand. And it was _my_ drink to begin with, not _yours_.”

“Okay. So what you’re telling me then is that you’re selfish? Is that what you’re saying, Danny?” Steve folded his arms across his chest and crossed his legs. The gurgling was not going away but he wasn’t about to let Danny win this argument.

“ _What?”_ Danny practically screeched. “I’m not selfish.”

“We are partners, Daniel. In every sense of the word, so therefore, what you have in your possession, you should be open and willing to share with me.”

“I’ll share a knuckle sandwich with you for lunch if you keep this up.” Danny threatened.

“You’re a funny guy. A selfish one, but funny.”

“How the hell did this get turned around on me? Suddenly your addiction to the coconut milk mocha macchiato is _my_ fault?”

Steve pressed a hand into his stomach again and groaned inwardly. “You have already admitted that you know I have control issues, yet you voluntarily get into _our_ vehicle with that drink two days ago and expect me to not _want_ to taste it?”

“Okay, wise ass. It’s _my_ car, not yours.” Danny snapped his fingers. “I got it.” He rubbed at his jaw thoughtfully before continuing. “You’re right. I should do like one of those intervention things with you.”

Steve clenched his eyes shut and dropped his head. “Please don’t include Doctor Phil.”

Danny huffed out a chuckle. “No need. First, I’ll start with refusing to swap spit with you until you get your drink addiction under control.”

Steve straightened, listening intently. Danny refusing to kiss him was all it took. “Okay." he relented. "How about we agree to one drink a day? No knuckle sandwich for lunch and we swap spit as a mid-morning and late afternoon treat.”

Danny’s lip turned upwards into a wide smile. “And people say you’re difficult and stubborn.”

“By people, you mean _you_?”

Danny smirked. “Just out of idle curiosity, how did you pay for your drinks today? When we met Chin and Kono for breakfast you forgot your wallet on my dresser.”

“I may have used yours.” Steve admitted sheepishly.

“You stole my wallet?”

“By steal, you mean borrow?”

“No. I’m pretty sure I mean steal. How’d you get it?” Danny felt his back pocket where his wallet should have been. He couldn’t believe he didn’t know it had been missing. Not that he would ever admit that to Steve.

“I may have picked your pocket when we parted ways this morning after interrogating our suspect from that drive by shooting.”

“Oh.” Realization dawned on Danny. He had been played. “So _that’s_ why you shoved me against the wall downstairs and tried to steal my spit. You just wanted to get your hands on my wallet because you needed your fix and didn’t have your wallet to pay for it. Sneaky bastard.”

“If memory serves me correctly, you offered up your spit pretty willingly. I didn’t have to steal it. Now your wallet on the other hand, yes that I borrowed.”

“You _stole_ my wallet to get your drink fix.”

“You make it sound like I have a serious problem.”

“Say that with a straight face to your gurgling stomach.” Danny winked at Steve. “Hand over my wallet, Babe. You are officially cut off.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this little fic has taken on a little life of it's own. It's been a fun way to forget about the finale for a little while and pretend that all is still well within the McDanno world. I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter.

Danny glanced at the clock on the wall for the fourth time in as many minutes. He was almost positive Steve was right behind him when he left the office but then somehow he managed to lose him in traffic on the way to his house. Danny drummed his fingers on the sides of his bent knees. He propped his multi-colored dotted sock clad feet up on the ottoman and waited impatiently for his partner to arrive. Danny groaned out loud as he checked his cell phone for any missed calls or messages. The phone wasn’t silenced or set on vibrate, so Danny already knew he didn’t miss Steve calling. One of his biggest pet-peeves was waiting on someone. Today of all days, Steve had relinquished the Camaro keys and told Danny he would just meet him at his place. Danny made a face, unsure what to make of Steve’s behavior but chalked it up to another day with Steve McGarrett and another mystery unveiled.

Danny was about to give up and go start dinner by himself when his front door popped open and Steve practically fell into the living room. Danny straightened himself on the couch and turned, peering over the back of the couch to see Steve bent over at the waist, breathing heavily.

“You okay, babe?” Danny asked with concern, already pulling himself to his feet. Steve bolted upright and took off in the direction of Danny’s bathroom. Danny couldn’t help but chuckle as he followed Steve down the hall at a slower pace. “I take that as a _no!_ ” he hollered as his bathroom door slammed shut. The unmistakable sound of the ceiling fan filled the hallway and Danny settled against the wall, hands tucked behind him and waited. It was hard to control the laughter that was bubbling within him. Steve was a grown man. Surely he should have known what ingesting that many coconut coffee beverages before noon would do to your digestive system.

The toilet flushed and Danny cringed when he heard the door handle squeak. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be greeted with what was behind that door so he retreated to the safety of the living room. Steve wandered down the hallway slowly, stopping in the entrance to the living room and leaned heavily against the wall for support. He face was pale and his brow covered with sweat. He was clutching his stomach tightly, giving Danny the evil eye.

To Danny, he looked like death warmed over and he berated himself for poking fun at his partner. “You okay?” Danny asked again, nothing but serious this time. “You need something for…” Danny pointed to his own stomach and cringed when Steve made a face and squeezed his eyes shut. “Your stomach? Some Pepto maybe?”

Steve opened his eyes and glared in Danny’s direction. “I hope you’re happy with yourself,” he said dryly as he swiped a hand across his forehead to clear the sweat.

Danny made his way to the kitchen and pulled the bottle of pink Pepto out of the fridge and handed it off to Steve not bothering to grab a spoon. “Take a big gulp,” he encouraged his partner as Steve plopped into a kitchen chair and Danny unscrewed the cap for him. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not the one with a coconut milk mocha macchiato drink addiction.” Danny took the bottle from Steve and replaced the cap before returning it to the refrigerator door. “How in two days did you get so addicted?”

Steve shook his head. “Those things should come with a warning label.” He pressed a palm into his stomach and stirred in the chair. Danny moved back towards the island in case Steve needed to bolt again to the restroom.

Danny leaned against the counter and folded his arms across his chest casually. Now that he was certain Steve just had a disgruntled digestive track and wasn’t dying, he could poke a little fun at him. Danny let the laughter flow this time at his partner’s expense. Even if the drinks didn’t cause intestinal issues, what rational person drank that many drinks from Starbucks anyway in the span of one morning? “No normal person drinks three before noon, Steve.”

“Four,” Steve mumbled under his breath and diverted his attention to the stack of napkins on the kitchen table.

“Excuse me?” Danny leaned forward. Surely his ears were betraying him. “Four what?”

“I drank four coconut milk mocha macchiato drinks. _Alright_?” Steve pressed his palms flat on the table and stared at Danny who was staring back in disbelief.

“Seriously? Four…” And Danny just had to hold up four fingers to make sure that his ears where working correctly. “ _Of the big ones?”_ He thought back to when he stole a glance in Steve’s trash can, there were only three plastic cups. “I took my wallet back from you at noon. When did you drink the fourth one?”

“Earlier in the day.” Steve looked away embarrassed. “I left that cup in the truck.” He fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “Like I said, they should come with a warning.”

Danny pulled out a chair and sat down. He crossed his feet at the ankles and clasped his hands together in his lap and glared at Steve. “You do realize that you owe me for stealing my wallet.”

“You mean borrow,” Steve smirked, obviously feeling better.

“No. _Steal.”_ Danny countered, not amused.

“Actually, the last one was a small.” Steve shrugged when Danny shot him a confused look. “You ran out of cash and I didn’t know your pin number for your card.”

“You’re _unbelievable!_ ” Danny shouted as he threw his hands in the air.

Steve smirked even more. “I know. Thank you.”

“That wasn’t a compliment, Steven,” Danny added dryly.

Steve got up and pushed his chair up to the table. He strolled over to Danny still seated and leaned over the blond. Steve had one hand on either side of Danny’s shoulders. He straddled Danny’s thighs and leaned down; planting a kiss on Danny’s parted lips. “Let’s fix dinner,” he said as he dropped another kiss to Danny’s lips. “I’m suddenly very hungry.”

“You know,” Danny’s eyes twinkled with amusement as he whispered against Steve’s jawline. “They make the coconut milk mocha macchiato in a hot drink as well.” He stole a kiss and swatted Steve on the butt before slipping out from under his towering body and bolting down the hallway towards his bedroom.

Steve hung his head, his hands still holding onto the empty chair. “He’s going to be the death of me.” He turned and pushed off the chair, following Danny towards the bedroom. Dinner could officially wait.

 

 

 

 


End file.
